This invention relates to a welding torch for producing narrow groove welds and more particularly to a welding torch with a removable ceramic tip.
Ceramic tips disposed on welding torches provide excellent thermal and dielectric properties, however, they are subject to damage when they come in contact with the workpiece. Thus, they must be easily replaced and inexpensive so as to be expendable if the welding torch is to be maintained in its peak operating condition.